Momoka Amamiya
"Pink flames are the mark of unyielding support! A spirit of love and friendship who always has your back! Ryusei Pink, Amamiya Momoka! ... err something like that? Hehe." Momoka Amamiya is an introvert, but not necessarily shy. She becomes quiet and reclusive every once in a while when she's reached her limit of human interaction, but is otherwise gentle-natured and friendly, and has no issue with speaking her mind. When overworked, she tends to make silly mistakes that she would normally never make (like mixing up sizings for costumes, whoops). Momoka is also a closet otaku and producer for the unit RYUSEITAI. Her weapon of choice is a paper fan, and her most prized possessions are her collections of manga and anime figures. Background Momoka was bored to death her first year of high school. So bored that she spent more time on her hobbies than studying. Among watching anime and reading manga, those hobbies included crafting cosplay by hand, trying new makeup techniques and then posting her creations to social media, where she'd gained quite the following. So much so, that she was even offered a small time modeling job. Her face began appearing in magazine ads and even plastered on a few ads around the city. But Momoka felt like she couldn't really be herself at school. Her classmates were nice enough, and a few of them even recognized her from the advertisements she'd modeled for, but it all felt so stiff. Momoka's long time dream was to be an idol. She loved learning choreography and lyrics to popular songs and performing in front of the mirror, and despite her introverted nature, she wanted to experience the adrenaline rush of performing on stage in front of an audience. So when she heard that Yumenosaki Academy would soon be accepting girls for their Idol Course, she decided to try her luck with the exam. However, in her excitement or possibly fatigue, Momoka soon learned that she'd signed up for the wrong course on accident, and instead of transferring into the Idol Course, she would be helping test out the academy's new Producer Course. An extremely disappointing mix-up at first, but Momoka soon came to fully enjoy taking classes at Yumenosaki, as well as being the producer for RYUSEITAI. Trivia * Momoka has a huge love of anime but she goes to great lengths to try and keep her addiction a secret, thinking that she would be bullied or shamed for it. However, she opens up about it little by little to certain people, once she realizes they have similar interests. She's able to hold a conversation with Mao about which manga they like to read, plays along with Shinobu's ninja antics, and enjoys RYUSEITAI's Super Sentai theme which is often referenced in anime. * She becomes the manager for the Basketball Club shortly after Tanabata Festival, after spending an afternoon observing practice as suggested by Subaru. She'd been agonizing over which club to join, and was close to joining the Handicraft Club out of convenience even though she wanted to try new things, but she really enjoyed her afternoon with the Basketball Club and ultimately found her new thing to try. * Her parents normally work late, so it's Momoka's job to make dinner every night and look after her younger sister. She likes to shop at the greengrocer owned by Midori's family since it's near the academy and on her way home. Relationships Chronological Event Map